


Entangled

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ylsa has a perfectly reasonable suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabounce/gifts).



“No, I mean it.” Ylsa wrapped her arms around Keren and drew her in close beneath the warm confines covers. “It doesn’t make sense to keep more than one room”

There was silence in the darkness for a moment, then Keren’s hand squeezed hers. “What if you want some privacy? Or get tired of me?” 

“Lady bright,” Ylsa chuckled. She smoothed a hand across Keren's naked skin, gloriously hot and flushed to the touch. “You actually think that in the two days I’m home out of a month, that I’d want to spend it anywhere other than by your side?”

“Well.” Keren pretended to consider. “There are court dinners, and entertainments, and—Ah!”

Keren let out a satisfying yelp as Ylsa pulled her back and pinned her to the bed—their bed.


End file.
